An Exciting Year, and the Phoenix's Tears
by Prongs2
Summary: A bunch of adventures and such all mixed. A little bit of H/H.
1. On to the train

An exciting year, and the phoenix's tears  
  
Disclaimer-I own only what I own, JKR owns the rest. No need to sue.  
  
  
Chapter 1- On to the station  
  
"Uncle Vernon!" shouted the tall fifteen year old. "We need to leave now!"  
"Don't talk to me in that insolent tone of voice boy! Get in the car!"  
Harry walked out to the car and stowed his trunk in the backseat. He sat down next to it and waited for Vernon Dursley to come out of the house.  
  
It was about a half hour ride to King's Cross Station, and Harry was extremely grateful to get out of the car.   
"Oy! Harry! Over here!" shouted Ron Weasley. Harry recognized him, his sister Ginny and their twin brother's Fred and George by their flaming red hair.  
"Hey guys! Hey Ginny! Hey Mrs. Weasley!"  
"Hello Harry, did you have a nice summer?" asked Ron's mother.   
"Thanks to the food you sent me, yes. And, amazingly enough, Dudley actually lost a pound."  
At this last comment, Fred's mouth dropped open, and George said, "wow, did your aunt flip out?"  
"Yes, she did, and we were gonna go out to celebrate, but then Uncle Vernon pointed out that he'd just gain the pound back if we did."  
They started to move towards the wall that would take them to Platform 9 3/4, when:   
"Hey! Guys, wait up!" It was Hermione Granger. Harry turned to look at her and his heart did a strange little flip. 'What is that about?' he asked himself.   
Hermione was out of breath when she caught up. "Sorry it took so long, my dad was going on about cavities or something, and he lost track of time."   
"It's ok," said Harry. They all leaned against the wall, and sank through. As they boarded the train, Ron said, "Oh, Harry, I forgot to tell you! There's a new series of chocolate frog cards coming out, and we might be able to get them on the Express."  
"I got some of those this summer!" exclaimed Hermione. "They are really cool!"  
"Cool," said Harry, "Now let's not MISS the Express, shall we?"  
As soon as their luggage was all stowed in overhead bins, Fred and George went off to look for Lee Jordan and some of their other friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron found a compartment that they THOUGHT was empty.   
  
A/N-Sorry to leave you hanging! Next-why isn't the compartment empty, and what happens with the new series of cards. Please R/R! 


	2. The exchange student

  
Chapter 2- The exchange student  
  
Disclaimer-If its mine its mine, if it isn't it isn't. Don't sue me.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had just sat down when they heard a sound.   
"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ron.   
"Yea," said Hermione and Harry together.  
"It sounded like a yawn or something," said Harry.  
All of a sudden they saw a slender, slightly tall girl with reddish blonde hair (cut a little above her shoulders) stand up in the back of the compartment. She was wearing the standard black robes, so they couldn't see her shirt or pants, but they say that she was wearing blue sneakers with silver stripes on them. Around her neck was a chunky silver necklace.   
"Hi," said Hermione.   
"Hey," Ron and Harry.  
"Hello," said the girl, in an accent none of them had heard many times before. "I'm Lizzie."  
"I'm Ron," said Ron, "and this is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. We're in our fifth year."  
"So am I," said Lizzie, who didn't look a bit surprised at the mention of Harry.  
"Are you?" asked Hermione. "Then you must be-"  
"An exchange student. From Australia."   
"Really? Cool." said Ron.  
From the Lizzie's trunk came a sudden rustling sound. Harry and Ron looked at it, and Lizzie pulled out a tank with a bit of water. "All right, then, Cowboy?" she asked the odd creature.  
"You have a platypus? For a pet?" countered Hermione.   
"Yes. Why?"  
"Oh.....just never heard of such a thing."  
"Why do you call him Cowboy?" asked Ron, puzzled.   
"Because of the spurs on his feet." Lizzie said simply. "Makes him dead useful as a body guard."  
Just then, the tea-cart witch, as they had come to call her rolled by. Harry and Lizzie both bought some of this and that. They both gave some of their sweets to Ron and Hermione, and Hermione fished out some cat treats for Crookshanks.  
Then, without any warning at all, the train luched to a stop.  
  
A/N-please R/R, sorry it doesn't have much of a plot yet!  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lizzie's secret powers

Chapter 3-Lizzie's secret powers  
  
Disclaimer-if its mine it is, and if it isn't, it isn't. Don't sue  
A/N-Sorry if Lizzie is a bit Mary Sue-ish, I didn't mean to do that. I just think it'd be interesting if there WAS a transfer student at Hogwarts so I though I'd try it out. On with the fic!  
  
"What in the world?!" Ron shouted.  
Hermione stepped over to the door of the compartment and shoved it open. They could see 3 people boarding the train. A short, chubby lady with long, brownish- green hair; a tall man with no hair whatsoever; and a man of medium height, with gray hair.   
"Who in the world?" asked Harry.   
"Well, I think they're teachers so... one must be the defense against the dark arts teacher, but the others....I guess we'll find out when we get there won't we?" said Hermione.  
"Ha!" said Lizzie suddenly.  
They turned to look at her. "What?" asked Ron.  
"I've got an idea." she said slowly, pulling out a package of Filibuster's fireworks and buckets of red and gold paint. "Lets have some fun when we get there."  
"Hey!" said Hermione. "Red and gold are Gryffindor colors..."  
"Oh, I know." said Lizzie. "Dumbledore already put me in Gryffindor."  
Harry opened his mouth to ask why, when who should walk in but Malfoy.  
"Aww look! The little threesome has a new member!" he said snottily.  
"Malfoy, shut it."  
"Why, weasel?"  
"Cause," Lizzie jumped in. "If you don't you'll be sorry."  
"Oh yea?" he sneered. "What are YOU gonna do?"  
Lizzie looked at him, and all of a sudden they could see her eyes slowly turn a violet red.  
The comprtment was filled with a blinding red light. Malfoy rose three feet up in the air and started turning slowly. "This," she said, her voice a low growl. Crabbe and Goyle looked at her, their eyes filled with fear. They made as if to leave, but the compartment door slammed shut. "I don't think so."   
Malfoy was suddenly turned on his side in mid air, and Lizzie was turning him more violently. "Are you ready to leave us alone, now?" she inquired.   
"Y-y-yes," he stammered. "P-put me DOWN!"  
A bolt of what looked like lightning slashed through the air, inches from where Malfoy hung. He dropped on the floor with a clatter, picked himself up, and with a hurried "come ON", ran out the door.   
Lizzie's eyes turned back to normal as she looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
"Uh....." Ron said weakly.   
She laughed. "Oh honestly. Tell me you didn't think I'd actually hurt one of YOU?"  
Hermione looked at her disbelievingly.   
"Ok, I'm sorry you guys. Maybe I should explain."  
"Yea," said Harry.  
"When I was about four, I got lost in the Outback. I didn't feel much of anything. For some reason, I was numb and weak, even though I'd only been lost for a little while. I sat down to see if I recognized anything, when a centaur came up to me. He had a group of thorns digging in his hind legs, and he asked if I would take them out. Of course I did, and he blessed me with the gift of wandless magic, and sent me home. The magic has its limit of course, but its really useful."  
Ron had been nibbling at a chocolate frog whilst she was telling her tale, and all of a sudden he gave a shout. "Look, you guys! Its one of the new cards."  
Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that the card had a strange light coming from within. Ron let the card go, and it hung in mid air.   
  
A/N-Sorry! I don't know if that makes Lizzie any better. Sorry if this fic sucks, it is my first. Please, no flames. I promise I'l tell more about the cards in the next chapter.  
  
  
  
  



	4. Unexpected Plot Twist

Chapter 4-Unexpected Plot twist  
  
Disclaimer-if its mine it is, and if it isn't, it isn't. Don't sue  
A/N-This is the end of this fic. Here is where this fic ends, also. I think that from now on I shall only give challenges, and write pointless fic. Look for the sequel to this fic!  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Lizzie to see if she knew what was going on with the cards. She shrugged.   
Harry reached out to take the card. When he touched it he started to fall through a tunnel that had appeared. "Evil!" he shouted.   
  
Harry woke with a start. "What a weird dream." he said. "Why would I dream of such things?"   
That's when he saw the blinding red light that filled the room........  
The End  
  
A/N-Ok, now look for the sequel of this fic, to be called Lizzie's Revenge. Sorry if this was totally stupid. 


End file.
